


Gabriel and Jesse's Pet Dragon

by snickering_lemon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Jesse McCree, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, Voyeurism, i think there maaaay even be a bit of a daddy kink in there, just a bunch of fuck all sexual things will be happening, who knows.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickering_lemon/pseuds/snickering_lemon
Summary: Not so soon after Blackwatch takes in Hanzo Shimada as their newest sharp shooter, Jesse learns something interesting about the stoic man. Something he feels worth sharing with their commander.[THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hanzo is a nasty virgin and while this chapter may not show it fully, the next one surely will. also jesse is a good tour guide and sex is part of the months long tour

     It’s no surprise the first time Jesse catches the Japanese man staring, his dark eyes focused in the direction of the many men in black working in one of many training fields Blackwatch possesses. The cowboy watches the archer take in the mass of bodies running across the field; aggressively instructed to do so by their commander.

     Even from a yard or so away, Jesse can hear the imitation anger in the Blackwatch Commander’s voice. He had been on the receiving end one too many times to the man’s yelling and counts his lucky stars over the blessing that he had been chosen to show their new recruit the ropes to their organization, as well as the building itself.

     “Yeah,” He starts. He hooks his thumbs to the brim of his belt, leaning his weight on one foot and Hanzo turns to look at him briefly. “That there’s Commander Reyes. Pretty loud guy on the field when he’s doing his encouragin’, as he likes to call it.” Hanzo’s attention turns to the man in question, his frown deepening. “Promise ya, he’s not so angry a person as when he is on the field. It’s just to get us to move our asses and kick it into high gear. Talk to him outside of training and when you don’t both got guns in your hands and he’s a delight.”

     The two stand where they are, side by side and simply observing their team work and follow the orders Gabriel shouts in their direction. While they are within hearing range of the commotion that comes with heavy exercise and brute shouting, Jesse feels at peace with the silence that stretches on between him and the former Yakuza member. He chances a glance at the silent man and finds him still staring, frown ever present.

     It takes a while longer but Hanzo soon speaks up.

     “He is certainly…loud.”

     Jesse chuckles and tips his hat over his eyes. He signals the end of their stop at the training field, finding no reason to explain what he is certain Hanzo already understands and starts to walk away.

     “That he is, bud.”

     Hanzo’s stare lingers, his body only turning in the direction he is meant to follow Jesse.

     He watches Gabriel move, the way the man runs alongside his team failing to escape his notice.

     A few seconds later and Hanzo is following after the retreating cowboy, not yet so soon taking his gaze off of the man.

\----

     Hanzo is tense and looking anything but tolerant towards the many hands that press themselves against his body, tape measurers aligned along his limbs and wrapped around his torso. Still, he obediently holds his arms out and keeps statue-still.

     “Must you be here to witness?” The man asks, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched.

     McCree is leaning back in a soft plush chair, the type he rarely finds himself sitting on in his usual schedule. A lazy grin plays at his lips, thick arms crossed over his barrel chest and eyes lidded almost sleepily, as if he were just about to fall into a deep rest before the man he accompanied had spoken.

     “Mm.” He answers, eyes closing for a long moment before opening once more and looking Hanzo up and down, his grin pulling lopsided at a corner. “You’ve got me as your tour guide, darling. You’re gonna have to deal with me joining you in everything for the next few weeks.”

     The noise of disgust that the man has no shame in expressing only serves to make his grin grow larger.

     “Darling.” The man mimics in a spit, face showing only repulsion and displeasure. “I do not wish for any of these pet names of yours, cowboy. Call me by my title and only as such.”

     “Which one? Grump? Former Yakuza man?” Jesse pauses to look down at the man’s legs. “…String bean.”

     “You will be silent.” Hanzo hisses, face already beginning to redden with anger. It’s too funny for the gunslinger and he soon finds himself laughing underneath his breath.

     “Y’ can’t tell me what to do, prince.” Jesse wishes he had something to chew on, a stalk of wheat maybe or even a mint. Instead he just brings the tip of his thumb to his mouth, just barely beginning to gnaw on it. “Not anymore, now that you’re no more a person than me.”

     There’s a silence between them that McCree interprets as a victory on his part in their short lived spat, his eyes falling closed and his teeth playing at his thumb in boredom. He cares not for the others measuring Blackwatch’s new gunman, only listens to the noise of pen scritching on paper and measuring tape unwinding and snapping back into place.

     “Turn around, please.” One of the men measuring Hanzo speaks, and it’s not a second after Jesse hears Hanzo follow through with the request that he speaks up in a higher pitched voice.

     “Turn around, please.” He mocks, then speaks normally. “Feel good listening to others tell you what to do, princess?”

     He’s playing with a high-strung animal and McCree knows it, but with his bored and reckless way of living he can’t bring himself to worry too much about the consequences. Not even when he hears the sound of the Japanese man stomp his foot and turn to face him, heavy footsteps slamming against the concrete floor as he’s approached.

     Jesse can’t be assed to open both of his eyes so he opts to only peer through one, looking up at Hanzo without moving.

     “I will _not_ stand here and be ridiculed by a man as ridiculously dressed as yourself.” Hanzo is seething, looking too much like a bristling cat. It’s only then that Jesse realizes how accurate the comparison is, what with the way the hair that works as Hanzo’s sideburns sticks out much like a cat’s cheek fur would.

     The prissy luxury cat types, of course.

     “Then sit your ass down, buddy.” McCree’s reply comes smooth as water, his head turning as he loses interest in the man’s fit. Once more he’s lost to the darkness of his closed eyes. “And get comfortable, because your uniform isn’t about to look any better than mine.”

     “And here I thought you liked wearing a full-time onesie.”

     The voice that comes next is far contrasted to the accented angry one that had been chewing him out. Jesse sits straight with a start, hat coming off and held to his chest.

     “Boss-,” He starts, looking up at the man in the doorway. Gabriel is leaning against the frame of the door and yet he still looks all business. His signature black beanie hides the hair Jesse knows is kept short and messy, his arms are crossed and he’s looking somewhat amused, one eyebrow raised.

     Calming some at the man’s relaxed composure, Jesse offers him a grin.

     “Y’know I’d like wearing anything for you, boss.”

     “Uh huh, save it for Morrison. You know damn well you can’t charm me like you do everyone else.” Gabriel enters the room and puts himself between Hanzo and Jesse, looking the archer curiously.

     “Not a day goes by where I don’t lament over this heartbreaking fact, Reyes.” His cowboy hat is returned where it fits comfortably atop his head.

     McCree finds himself ignored and makes a soft noise of hurt, knowing that it gets Gabriel smiling even as he starts speaking to Hanzo.

     “Is he giving you trouble, Hanzo?” Reyes asks, and it’s only then that Jesse realizes how shock-still the man in question had gotten. He looks stiff, uncomfortable and severely uncertain of himself. His eyes look everywhere but the man addressing him.

     “…Commander.” Hanzo tests, a crease forming between his furrowed eyebrows at the feel of the word. “Commander Reyes.”

     “That’s me.”

     “Yes.” Hanzo almost looks embarrassed, the tips of his ears beginning to burn with color at his leader’s casual mannerism. Or maybe it’s the foreign nature of addressing someone else as a higher up? Jesse isn’t too sure. “This Jesse of yours, I have found him nothing but insufferable since the duration of our time together.”

     “Ouch. You wound me, Hanzo.”   

     “It is the truth.” The man looks as stiff as a board, head held up high and his arms at his sides, looking as if he were already underneath one of Reyes’ inspections.

     “And the truth it is, McCree. I’ve heard this said about you by more than just Hanzo.” Gabriel teases. His back is kept to Jesse, so he can’t see the look of offense the gunslinger dons. Instead, he puts a hand to Hanzo’s shoulder and begins to walk to where the archer stood before. “Let’s just get you fitted and then you can head to the cafeteria and get something in you, Hanzo.”

     “Yes.”

     The hand on Hanzo’s naked shoulder drops down to his arm and soon Gabriel is stopping midway to the stand where Hanzo is to be measured. His fingers trail down the man’s bicep, firm and round with muscle.

     A man would have to be blind to miss the way Hanzo tenses and starts burning up brighter. It amuses Jesse as much as it piques his interest.

     “Hanzo, this tattoo of yours-”

     “Yes.” Hanzo cuts him off, sudden and sharp. The man winces at his mistake as if he were in physical pain.

     Gabriel doesn’t seem to notice or care however, and simply continues.

     “Is it related with your clan in any way?”

     There comes a long pause within the room.

     “…Yes.” The answer finally comes, but it’s quickly followed up with an explanation. “But I cannot risk removing it. It is what binds me to the spirits of my dragons, this mark is the link to what makes me powerful and gives me one of many advantages that you had wanted my assistance for.”

     Jesse wants to ask questions, ask what the hell Hanzo means by “dragons” and the talk of spirits. He begins to think maybe the archer is a man of belief. But he stays silent despite his curiosity, eyes looking between Hanzo and Gabriel, waiting for a response from their commander.

     It takes a moment, and a bit more touching on Gabriel’s behalf, but he answers soon enough.

     “Alright. But we’re going to have to keep this tattoo of yours covered up so that nobody recognizes it for what it is.” The Blackwatch leader turns to the uniform designers. “Make sure you give him longer sleeves than what he had on when he first came in, long enough that it keeps his tattoo safely covered.”

     The embarrassment on the new sharpshooter’s face seems to falter at just the slightest with his frown deepening at Gabriel’s words. Jesse watches him, surprised that Hanzo has yet to notice his staring with the intensity it holds.

     “Of course, Commander.” One of the designers answers, a woman this time. She approaches Hanzo and places a gentle hand on the small of his back, nudging him towards the stand. “If I may, sir?”

     “You may, yes.” Hanzo answers easily, pulling his attention away from Gabriel and looking in the girl’s direction. But not without first making accidental eye contact with the gunslinger. He allows himself to be taken away from the two, where the measuring continues.

     A comfortable silence sets itself between Jesse and Gabriel, but the cowboy knows better than to trust it. It’s only a matter of time before Reyes is going to try and give him some sort of talk.

     “Quit messing with my men, McCree.”

     And there it is.

     McCree only chuckles lowly, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs with a pat to his meaty thigh.

     “C’mon and tell it to me like a man, Gabriel. Or if y’ can’t, I’ll give you a personal lesson on how a real man does it.” He’s reaching for the commander, just barely brushing the tips of his fingers against the sleeves of the man’s charcoal black hoodie.

     He’s brushed off and dismissed with a chuckle.

     “You are a pathetic whelp, Jesse McCree.” But even then Gabriel leans in close to the younger man’s ear, voice hushed and sharp. “You will have to work harder to get my attention, boy.”

     The subtle encouragement to this little game of his has Jesse growling in approval, reaching for Gabriel with renewed vigor and pulling his body close with a sharp yank of the front of his hoodie.

     “I’ve gone and grown from being just an all-bark-and-no-bite boy, Reyes. I’d be more than happy to show you proof.”

     It’s more of a truth than Jesse has ever spoken in his life. He had filled out ever so nicely over the years he’s worked in Blackwatch, his shoulders broad and square and every part of his body screaming ‘thick’. He’s built like a bull and loves to show it off. Unfortunately, Gabriel keeps him from doing just that by pushing himself away and increasing the distance between their bodies.

     “And yet you still get just as excited as when you were a boy.”

     “Can’t help it. Not with a man such as yourself.”

     “Get out of my face, you dumbass.” Those thick arms are back over that chest so rounded its sinful, and Jesse finds himself drawn to the way Gabriel’s lashes seem to reach the tips of his cheeks as he closes his eyes in amusement.

     “Newsflash, Commander. I’m supposed to be here. You aren’t.”

     “Then I’m getting _my_ face out of here.” Gabriel makes for the door and Jesse finds himself already missing him and their close proximity. “Quit harassing my new boy.” He speaks last before making his leave.

     Jesse only smirks at the door as it’s closed behind his long-lasting crush, if he could even call it that. It’s only after a minute he turns to look back to his original source of attention before the Blackwatch leader made his entrance.

     Hanzo’s looking like he had just been slapped stupid, crimson bleeding from his face down to his chest. His eyebrows are drawn and his mouth is in the deepest frown that McCree has ever witnessed.

     He tips his hat to him.

     “The man’s a real work of art, aint he?”

\----

     Four months later finds Jesse McCree on his back, long ebony hair tickling his face and shoulders as Hanzo Shimada fucks into him like any other 37 year old virgin would. Messy and inexperienced.

     “You're doin’ real fine, darling…….giving it to me real good, aren’t you?”

     The archer is a mess of red above him, face screwed tight and sweat plastering strands of his hair to his forehead. He’s huffing hard, jerky and shaky with his thrusts.

     “D-Do not patronize me, McCree.” The words come strained, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes never once opening. Not right after he spits those words out, a choked cry leaves him, his hands scrambling at Jesse’s hips like he was for some reason afraid the man would pull away. It almost hurts with how tight he’s being held, but Jesse can’t help but find it endearing and dare he say, cute.

     “Just keep fucking into me, baby. You’re doing real fine, real nice.” He starts to sit up, pulling himself up by wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s neck and using him as leverage. Hanzo uses this chance to lean his weight forwards and bury his face into the crook of the older man’s neck, breathing hard and gasping sharp, almost sounding as if he were crying. It’s funny and Jesse finds himself glad that he hadn’t been the same his first time.

     At least, he doesn’t recall being this way.

     “Easy darls, easy.” The vulgar wet noises of the smaller man’s cock slipping in and out of him does little to falter Jesse’s calm. His eyes are lidded lazy, tired looking. He’s got a smooth smile at his lips and just presses peppering kisses along the mess of damp hair against his neck. “Don’t hurt yourself any.”

     It seems that his easy composure finally gets to Hanzo because the man yanks back and shoves McCree flat onto his back, holding him down with a hand to his throat and redoubling his efforts in fucking him stupid. It gets Jesse to wince, but he appreciates the effort for what it’s worth. The burn in his rim that comes with Hanzo’s carelessness and aggressive nature serves as a pleasant experience that Jesse finds himself enjoying thoroughly.

     The man had used too little lube and had downright refused to help Jesse in any way with prepping him. When Jesse had tried to do the job himself, teasing the Japanese man with his legs shamelessly spread and openly displaying the last knuckles of his index and middle fingers disappearing deep inside of him, wet and squelching, Hanzo had quickly lost all patience and practically forced himself into him.

     It had Jesse’s cock jerking with how cruel Hanzo’s impatience made him. The man had literally yanked Jesse’s own fingers out of his hole and quickly replaced it with the blunt head of his raspberry-red cock, already leaking steady. Didn’t bother with slathering a little extra lube on himself, just got right to work with trying to push his way in with a furrow to his brows and his lower lip between his teeth.

     “Do _not_ pretend as if my efforts on you go so easily with you.” The archer growls low, dangerous and out of breath.

     “ ‘m not pretending any, Hanzo.” Jesse mumbles, eyes trained on the ceiling and eyelids falling heavier over his dilated pupils. He’s not so much a mess as Hanzo, but he’d bite his tongue off before admitting to not getting anything out of this. “Feels good.” He sighs, back slowly arching above the other’s mattress as he rocks his hips downwards to try and give himself a little more out of Hanzo’s fucking.

       “You will be still.” Hanzo snaps, grabbing for his legs and folding them up to McCree’s barrel chest and Jesse can only moan soft and quiet with the way that small action has him further opening up for the man above him.

     “Yeah, Hanzo…..yeah…” Is all he can say, his voice sounding weak and croaky. His hands are slow to reach down and grasp at his own ass, doing what he can to spread himself even more. He wants to feel Hanzo for all he’s worth, feel him deep and rough.

     But Hanzo doesn’t stop fucking with his legs, he keeps pushing and pushing until McCree’s knees are at his ears and his ass is raised into the air and Jesse feels folded in on himself. It’s a strain on his stomach, makes it hard for him to breathe. But his cock is so tantalizingly close to his own face, pre-cum dripping in a steady flow onto his furry chin and cheeks and it’s the humiliation of being folded up and played with so roughly, like a toy, that has Jesse moaning low and long and feeling close.

     “Fuck.” He grits out, eyes narrowing and growing wet as his face heats up.

     Hanzo has gone wordless, only able to breathe heavy and glare down at Jesse as he fucks hard and fast into him. The gunslinger can only imagine the strain and burn that Hanzo must feel in his thighs and legs, wants to almost pity him because he knows what that’s like, how tedious it can be to make every fuck into the warm body below him a hard slap of hips against hips (or ass). But right now he could care less and even starts encouraging Hanzo to fuck him harder, warning him that he’s close.

     “Jesse.” The man growls at the warning, deep and guttural and pure animal. His eyes are dark with desire and his breathing picks up, his hips moving quicker, harder.

     Jesse’s legs are resting on Hanzo’s shoulder and it’s not until Hanzo turns his face to kiss at one of them that he pays any attention to this. It would be fine, he almost lets it pass and doesn’t question it. But then Hanzo starts breathing heavy and hot against his leg, letting go of his hip to run a shaky wet hand from his thigh and up (down?) his knee and just squeezing at the firm muscle underneath the soft give of fat. He holds it close to his face, kissing and panting against the skin.

     “Hanzo-…” Jesse starts, but cuts himself off with a hiss when Hanzo gets incessant with his fucking.

     “Your legs are magnificent, Jesse.” He sighs, eyes closed and lips moving against Jesse’s thick calves as he speaks.

     “Hanzo…” He tries again, to no avail as he’s further bent in on himself as Hanzo pushes at his leg, urges him to bend it at the knee. When it’s done Hanzo’s lips immediately latch onto his ankle, his breath hot as he sighs and kisses along his flesh.

     “You are built so well.” He rambles, red from his face to his chest. “So strong, thickened like an animal for labor.” Hanzo’s words start to hitch, sounds like it takes everything he has to get the words out.

     McCree can only watch, dumbstruck and sweaty as Hanzo’s lips get replaced with a red-hot tongue. It runs over his ankle, up to his calve and then the man has the audacity to pay his foot any attention. He says nothing, just watches. Even as Hanzo starts to growl predatory and looks angry, that heavy cock inside of him throbbing.

     Even as Jesse finds that fire in his stomach flaring and his own erection jerking with the feeling and awareness of Hanzo meeting his end so soon, he still struggles to watch Hanzo’s interaction with his leg, bewildered at the man’s apparent infatuation with it.

     Hanzo’s eyes had fallen closed, but he’s soon flickering them open and staring down at the cowboy below him, bent in on himself with a wet mess of clear liquid dribbling from his cock onto his face. The fat of his stomach is in rolls, his own cock clearly visible and tugging at Jesse’s reddened puffy rim. He holds Jesse’s leg closer against his face, rests his cheek on it and just breathes open mouthed against it.

     “You are gorgeous.” Hanzo grits out, his hand holding Jesse’s leg tight.

     Jesse can’t say anything, doesn’t know what the hell to say when Hanzo shouts something in Japanese and starts filling him up hot and heavy with cum. He shudders with the feeling, gives in to his eyes closing and his body trembling as his own orgasm takes its course. It’s not nearly as violent as Hanzo’s own sounds and feels, but it still feels damn good. He can’t bring himself to care about his own spend catching on his nose and cheeks.

     Instead he stays receptive and panting, waiting for Hanzo to peel away from the sweaty sticky mess that is his body.

     He doesn’t. Not immediately. He just keeps Jesse’s leg to his face, turned towards it and catching his breath. He keeps making these quiet growls, like a dog sleeping and dreaming of something stupid.

\----

     The question was brought up between the two of them, by Jesse of course, but Hanzo had been quick to demand his silence and had left soon after their expedition together. Which kind of wounded Jesse’s pride, especially since the two are (officially?) dating and it hurt some to see his partner just get up and leave him after first time sex together. But all was forgiven when the man returned with a set of new clothes and stated that Jesse join him in a shower.

     He did not ask, no. He simply stated it as if it were a fact. Cocky bastard.

     But of course Jesse joined him, he was covered in his own damn cum and was a mess between the legs. He needed it. Plus it’d give him time to think over the possibility of this virgin boyfriend of his having a possible leg fetish. Or maybe a foot fetish?

     Whatever it is, Jesse wants to milk it for all it’s worth and embarrass and humiliate the crap out of his boyfriend.

     Not ten minutes into their shower, while Jesse had been ignoring the other men in the communal shower room, he soon realizes that Hanzo was doing the exact opposite.

     Turning to look at the shorter man, he catches his head discreetly turned in Gabriel’s direction. Jesse looks at the man of Hanzo’s attention, watching his commander bend over and lather soap onto his body.

     Specifically, his thighs and legs.

     He looks between Hanzo and Gabriel, a plan beginning to formulate within that mischievous mind of his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets up with his commander after a party, once Hanzo leaves.
> 
> Both are incredibly drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait, i'm such a slow writer....but im trying, i promise you guys, im trying to write more often. this is just a quick, short 1,000+ word chapter. the next chapter is already almost done, it's at 4,000+ words already. i just didn't wanna upload too long of a chapter in one go. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: drunk sex, questionable consent
> 
> gabriel's drunk and he puts up a bit of a fight but only because he's pissed as hell at the idea of jesse being a damn cheater and wanting nothing to do with that. but believe me, deep down he's more than ready and wanting for that big cowboy dick

     Gabriel is not happy with McCree.

     In fact, he’s fucking furious with him. But what kind of stupid cowboy would Jesse be if he didn’t make equally stupid decisions?

     Such as the one he’s making right now, with Gabriel digging his clawed fingers into McCree’s sides and violently trying to push him away, spitting words nastier than Jesse’s ever thought to use himself. Still, he pushes himself onto Gabriel, pinning his commander against the wall with a violent slam and digging his teeth into that dark neck he’s such a big fan of.

     This just sets Gabriel off even further.

     “McCree you fucking worthless pathetic shit, get the _fuck_ off of me.” There are hands at his head, pulling at his hair so hard Jesse starts to worry that he’s going to have patches of skin showing by the end of this. He moves to fix this problem smoothly, pulling away to breathe heavy and labored against that delicious neck of Gabriel’s while reaching up and grabbing him by the wrists.

     He slurs drunkenly while he tries to pry those strong hands away from his hair.

     “Git off’a my hair, boss.” He murmurs, quiet in the lull of the hallway.

     “ _You_ fucking get off of _me_ , you cheating son of a bitch.” Gabriel snaps back, only violently yanking Jesse’s head backwards with his demands. “Sick fucker, fucking Jesse. Thought you were better than-,”

     The older man finds himself winded as a sharp knee meets his gut, forcing the breath out of his lungs and making him near lose his footing. It’s a long enough moment of vulnerability that allows Jesse to take those tugging hands out of his hair. He holds both tight by the wrists, stumbling a bit to look down both ends of the hallway before dragging Gabriel to the room closest that he knows sits empty.

     Upon his approach, the door’s holographic keypad automatically appears and illuminates the two with a soft light. Jesse is quick to punch in the code and first pushes Gabriel through the door as it slides open, making his way inside soon after and shutting the door behind himself.

     Gabriel has recovered and he lunges for the younger man.

     The two scuffle amongst themselves, Gabriel’s hands going for Jesse’s throat while Jesse does what he can to prevent the other’s goal. The whole while, Gabriel is growling out insults and terrible words at the cowboy. He’s just barely refraining himself from yelling like he wants to.

     While he may severely disapprove of McCree’s current intentions, the two share a common desire.

     Neither want to catch the attention of a random passerby.

     In the end Jesse knees Gabriel once more and pushes the Blackwatch commander to the floor, breathing hard and pushing his hair back with his fingers; unsticking it from his sweaty forehead. He follows Gabriel to the floor, sitting himself between Gabriel’s legs and using one hand to press him down by the chest while using the other hand to attempt and undo his own belt and fly.

     The feat is hard enough on its own, it’s even harder with alcohol muddying up Jesse’s brain.

     “C’mon Gabe, c’mon. Help me make the beast with two backs, like old times yeah? Yeah, c’mon let me fuck you.”

     Gabriel’s face is red with fury, his hands reaching up to grab Jesse by the throat. Even with lagged reaction time, Jesse still manages to just barely avoid a suffocating fate. With his own hands clasping Gabriel’s wrists in a death grip Jesse climbs atop of Gabriel. His full weight is on the elder man’s stomach, his knees digging into the older man’s guts.

     Behind him, his commander’s legs kick out.

     Jesse knows that had it been only himself with a drunken mind and body, Gabriel would have given his face a completely new look.

     As it is, the man below him struggles with his every move just as Jesse does. Perhaps even more.

     Jesse _had_ encouraged the man to drink glass after glass of every possible alcoholic drink at the celebratory party the two had participated in. Gabriel was more than willing, all smiles and laughs as he drank alongside Jesse and his boyfriend, sharing jokes and stories with the two. When Hanzo turned in early and Gabriel began to stumble about and get teasing jabs from Jack and Ana, Jesse took the opportunity with a vice grip.

     A quick scan across the room reveals some flexible enough wires that Jesse reaches for, using only one hand (and a whole lot of strength) to keep Gabriel’s wrists together. Wires in the grasp of his hand, Jesse moves fast to tie his commander’s wrists together, wincing when the man finally does shout. Still, Jesse works as quickly as his intoxicated body can allow.

     He’s not quick enough and a hand slips from the bundle of wires.

     His head is blooming with pain and he doesn’t know what just happened for a good few seconds.

     After blinking and recovering, Jesse lashes out. It’d be a fair fight if the two were equally intoxicated, but again; Gabriel’s got the worst of the two of them. So it’s no surprise when McCree not only successfully binds his boss’ wrists together but also brings the man up to his feet and forces him out of the room. The older man only grunts at the force with which Jesse shoves him against the wall of the hallway that he had been previously up against.

     But this time, he has his face smothered against the cool surface.

     “Fuckn’ bastard, boss.” Jesse huffs, using his body weight to keep Gabriel pressed hard against the wall as he reaches around the man and starts to undo his belt and fly as well. “Was gonnna be a real nice gentleman t’ you and do you in the privacy of some room but no-,”

     Gabriel’s head is still spinning when his pants and underwear are yanked down to his knees, his belt buckles noisy against the wall and itself.

     “Had to be a real pain ‘n the ass, you had to.” Jesse’s words still hold their sharp malice, but that doesn’t keep him from groaning outright when he brings Gabriel’s ass against his hips, grinding his quickly growing erection into the cleft of his cheeks. “Fuck.” He bites out, lazily biting down on his bottom lip and admiring the view of his cockhead peeking out from between Gabriel’s ass cheeks.

     “Jesse, I’m gonna……I’m gonna throw up.” His commander warns, no longer fighting against his younger subordinate and instead using what little control and energy he has in keeping himself upright and his face against the cool of the wall. His eyes are kept shut, his expression a pained wince.

     “No, shh. I’ve got ya boss, don’t-…” An arm wraps around Gabriel’s stomach, but the grinding against his rear refuses to cease. “Just calm yer’self.” Jesse offers the man a few soothing rubs, slipping his hand underneath his signature black hoodie and rubbing the poor drunkard’s stomach.

     He’s answered in a slow head shake from Gabriel, the man breathing hard and shaky.

     “I’m gonna-…”

     “You’re not gonna do nothin’ boss. C’mon, don’t ruin this. I’ve got this whole surprise…this real big deal set up, got it all planned.” The gunslinger presses his face to the back of Gabriel’s neck, just shy from leaning his weight on the commander’s back. Still, he nuzzles into his neck, childish and affectionate despite the current situation at hand. “You’re gonna be happy, and Hanz’ is gonna be real happy, it’s gonna be a real party, I’m telling ya.”

     “What the fuck-…” There’s a pause for a thick swallow and a shallow gasp. “-are you talking about…?”

     “I ain’t a cheater, Gabe. Y’know me better than that.” Only now does Jesse lean away, careful not to fall backwards when he starts to stumble with the simple action of standing upright. Still, he reaches into his pocket, snagging a packet of lube and using his teeth to clumsily tear at the plastic.

     “You’re fucking trying to fuck me when you have Hanzo, Jesse.” His words have lost their bite, coming out hoarse and tired instead.

     He can feel the cool of liquid hitting him just beneath the small of his back, starting their traverse downwards and towards where Jesse still ruts into him. The Blackwatch commander shudders, grateful for the cold against his too hot skin.

     “Ain’t he gonna have a real shock hearing that, hm?”  

     Those words are enough to have Gabriel put forth the extra effort to sidestep away from Jesse’s eager cock and curious hands. Unfortunately, he can do no more than this and is easily brought back into place by his recruit.

     “No, no, don’t move. Just…” A low moan leaves the body below Jesse, of exhaustion or anticipation neither Gabriel nor Jesse can tell. It comes as that thick, blunt head of McCree’s prick noses its way against the other’s entrance. “Just lean against the wall and look real pretty.”

     Not that Jesse has to tell him to do as much; the man’s always been drop dead gorgeous to him.

     Even as he tries to hide away his face in fear of emptying the contents of his stomach out in the hallway.

     “Jesse-,” Gabriel starts, sounding like the mere act of speaking is a threat to the state of his stomach contents. But Jesse, all too familiar with the situation his commander is in, simply shushes him and rubs a soothing hand up and down his stomach.

     “Think of the good days, Gabe. All the times we’ve had sex, how good I’d made y’ feel.” Those hands press and knead into the knots in the commander’s back, clumsily making an attempt to massage him.

     “I want ‘em back.” His next words come in a whisper. “Hanzo wants ‘em too. Don’t you boss?”

     Gabriel says nothing, only keeps his tied-together wrists against his stomach and keeps his eyes closed to avoid noticing how the world spins around him.

     Playing flirty games with someone he was in a relationship (?) with after they get into a new relationship is one thing, especially when their partner has no apparent care towards their shenanigans and allows them to be.

     But to actually….indulge in interacting with only one of the partners like this? That’s fishy.

     But then again, what’s this about Hanzo wanting “the old days” between Jesse and Gabriel back?

     Has that damn cowboy been rambling his mouth off to the poor Japanese archer about the things he’s done with Gabriel? About the things they did together?

     Does Hanzo like him too?

     Or does he just like the idea of these two men having sex with one another…?

     This is all too much work for Gabriel to have ever wanted to subject his brain to whilst so drunk, so he tries to limit it down to one (and a half?) question(s).

     Does he find Hanzo attractive, and would he want to join Jesse and Hanzo in a threesome?

     A long pause works its way in as a third party with the two in the hallways, all while Jesse’s gone rigid still behind Gabriel. The man would be amused, knowing that only now is Jesse realizing that this may not be the best of ideas and he might instead be making a terrible mistake.

     But instead Gabriel sighs heavy and closes his eyes, tilting his head downwards towards the floor to ease himself the effort of keeping it up.

     “Yes…” The word leaves him slow, like it takes everything out of him to say it. Pride and energy alike. Behind him Jesse shudders and matches his sigh.

     “Yeah…alright boss...yeah. I’ll make you feel real nice.”  

     “Just…” He starts, and he can practically feel Jesse perk to attention behind him, the attentive and eager fuck he is. Gabriel takes a deep breath, releasing it as a sigh with his words. “Just not tonight.”

     “Not tonight-? But boss, my cock’s out and wet already” Jesse practically whines.

     Stupid boy. Gabriel shakes his head.

     “Don’t want threesome tonight.”

     No, for now, Gabriel thinks he just has enough energy to stand against the wall and take McCree’s cock. He rolls his eyes at the sigh of relief that comes from Jesse and, just like that, it’s “back to the old days”. Gabriel contemplates demanding the removal of the poorly wrapped wires around his wrists, but…-

     If he pretends, he can make-believe that the damn wires are enough to keep him restrained and not in actuality his drunken mind. Plus- and like hell Jesse will ever hear this from Gabriel, but- he kind of likes the sense of vulnerability he gets with his wrists (poorly) tied together. It makes him, big strong man Reyes, feel meek and small.

     He likes that. Gabriel’s mind starts to wander towards places that could indicate the future of his sexual activity, but then another slow wave of nausea hits him and he decides to think of investing in BDSM gear later, when he isn’t drunk out of his mind and about to get fucked in the hallway by a man who’s already in a committed relationship.

     Jesse may very well be lying about Hanzo’s wants. Maybe he really is a cheating bastard. All Gabriel has to go on with the gunslinger is his trust; trust him to not lie about his relationship with Hanzo and why he’s decided to get to having sex with his Blackwatch Commander, a taboo thing on its own let alone while he’s already in a relationship. Call him foolish, but-

     Gabriel trusts Jesse. Enough to not be able to lie while he’s drunk at least.

     Despite his nausea and the alcohol paying him no mercy on his mind and body, Reyes still bites out a moan as Jesse slides smooth and easy into him. A familiar feeling of total fullness encompasses him.

     It’s a feeling he’s missed more than he is willing to admit.

     Gabriel spreads his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!! next chapter: jesse comes back after fucking gabe and tries to fuck hanzo too, and tells him he fucked gabe as he's getting it on with hanzo
> 
> the drama!!!!
> 
> it will come very soon!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets up with Hanzo after sexing Gabriel up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo im still insecure about my writing and especially with sex buuuuut i really hope you guys enjoy this all the same!!! 
> 
> a bit of a longish chapter :3c

     Hanzo wakes up to the force of his partner falling atop him, smothering him with his weight.

     He moves to wrap his arms around the cowboy, to pull him into bed and continue his drunken sleep with his lover, but Jesse seems to not be having any of it. He squirms out from underneath his arms, putting a hand to Hanzo’s chest and speaking in a low, tired voice.

     “Want you t’ suck me.”

     It takes a long moment for the Shimada’s sleep addled mind to catch on to the meaning in the slur of the cowboy’s words, and even longer for him to react.

     “…What?” He asks, squinting up at the dark figure atop him. Hanzo doesn’t even hear a belt or the noise of a zipper being pulled when Jesse starts climbing up his body, his knees on either side of the archer’s neck once he gets to where he desires.

     “Suck.” Is all he says, his cock nudging against Hanzo’s cheek, smearing pre in its wake.

     “Jesse-,” Hanzo starts, turning his head away and closing his eyes, feeling himself already close to resuming his sleep with that brief moment of having his eyes closed. “I am tired, we have just returned from a party. I wish to sleep.”

     A large hand finds itself in the silky length of Hanzo’s hair, carding against his scalp and stroking him with the love of a hundred men.

     “Hanzo….” McCree whispers, almost pleadingly as he takes hold of his own dick and guides it towards the other’s lips.

     He sighs, but finds himself incapable of denying his lover this and darts his pink tongue out, running it over the slit of McCree’s head and priding himself on the full body shudder that follows after. Still he finds himself heavy with exhaustion, teetering on a dangerous line between wakefulness and sleep.

     “I’m incredibly tired, Jesse.” Hanzo murmurs, shifting to wrap a soft hand around his partner’s cock, giving him a few halfhearted strokes. “There’s the chance I may fall asleep during this.” And yet, as his words trail off, Hanzo leans forward and takes a generous few inches into his mouth, lazily suckling at the meat of Jesse’s cock.

     “Mm….I really doubt y’will, Hanzo darling.” Jesse murmurs above him, running the knuckle to his index finger down the side of Hanzo’s face.

     Too tired to question his words, Hanzo instead encourages McCree to do most of the work for him. His hands find the man’s meaty thick thighs, stroking up and down before finding their way to his hips and nudging him into moving back and forth into the warmth of his mouth.

     It takes a moment, but encouragement is no longer needed and Jesse finds himself motivated selfishly by the pleasure he derives from the other.

     It stays like this for a while. The silence of the dark room broken only by Hanzo’s noisy gulping and slurping, both men beginning to breathe hard with both labor and pleasure. Jesse however is oddly silent asides from his breathing, which Hanzo’s sluggish mind is only just catching on to.

     Normally Hanzo has to cover the sharp shooter’s mouth during sex in order to get him to shut up about whatever thing he’s rambling about that time. Most of the time it just encourages him to fuck him that much harder, so he’s fucked too stupid to say anything coherent.

     But now?

     Now he’s just breathing hard and biting down on his lip, looking down at Hanzo like he’s waiting for something. Those honey brown eyes of his are mapping him out.

     Despite the late hour into the night and the alcohol seeping into Jesse’s system, the man seems to be thinking harder than Hanzo’s ever witnessed him care to attempt during sex.

     It’s suspicious.

     But does he want to ask about it and risk keeping himself up longer than necessary?

     Closing his eyes and listening to his lover’s breath hitch and bracing himself for the increased pace in thrusts into his throat, Hanzo decides his answer.

     No, he does not want to stay up after this.

     So with a sigh that he barely manages to get out in between getting throat fucked, Hanzo occupies himself with the lulling and comforting motion of stroking his hands up and down Jesse’s thighs. Squeezing then and there to feel the mass of his muscles and the give of his fat.

     And as happens every time the two entangle themselves within their bedsheets, a thought runs through Hanzo’s mind.

     He fucking loves Jesse McCree’s body.

     The rolls of fat that form when Jesse curls in on himself, the faint jiggle in his thighs an ass when he gets fucked, the swell of his pecs.

     Not to mention the sheer fuzziness of his body.

     Slowly blinking his eyes open, Hanzo looks to the man’s chest. Wishing that he could lean up and nuzzle into that soft chest hair of his. Or even the hair at his soft stomach.

     A meek groan escapes the archer, more one of displeasure than enjoyment when he realizes drool is seeping into his beard and down his neck. He had forgotten what a messy mouth fucker Jesse can be, whether receiving or giving. Normally Hanzo found it endearing, could bring himself to completion just by allowing Jesse to fuck into his mouth like an animal, to make his face a mess of drool and pre. But now it’s just tedious.

     He’s about to close his eyes and risk dealing with the later consequences of falling asleep during oral when Jesse speaks up.

     Jesse’s curled in on himself, huffing hard and pressing his forehead to the headboard of their bed, humping damn near aggressively into Hanzo’s throat.

     “Fuck, Hanzo.” He’s bracing himself against the wall as if he was the victim here, like he’s the one being handled with sex-driven aggression. Were Hanzo not as close to returning to sleep as he is now, he would have definitely felt the beginnings of an erection at the look on McCree’s face. That soft, fat bottom lip of the cowboy’s is caught between his teeth, his eyes barely keeping open to stare back down at Hanzo like he didn’t want to miss a single second of watching his cock drag and push into that warm mouth of his lover’s.

     “Can you taste it?” He asks, and Hanzo wants to scoff despite his weariness. His mouth is full of the damned gunslinger’s cock, what the hell else is there to taste? But then McCree continues.

     “Can you taste him on me?”

     Him.

     _Him._

     _Who is this “him”?_

     The Shimada archer tries to pull off in a sudden anger, his hold on the other’s hips losing their soft and loving touch and instead growing forceful as he tries to shove the larger man off of himself. But Jesse is quick, planting himself firmly atop Hanzo’s chest and moving to hold his head in place. His thrusting does not falter in the least and, instead, it starts to pick up, signaling Jesse’s nearing end.

     So Hanzo bites.

     And Jesse _yelps_.

     The two are scrambling away from each other, Jesse’s escape being that much more sluggish than Hanzo’s own. He ends up catching his arms and legs in the mess of sheets their bed becomes, choosing instead to stop only to curl in on himself and nurse his wounds; his dick cradled and rubbed by his own soothing hand.

     Hanzo meanwhile is wiping away the spittle and pre-cum that had collected in the general area of his mouth, disgust and anger boiling hot inside his stomach and nearly making him dizzy with it.

     Perhaps the sudden awakening and his alcohol intake have a play on his dizziness as well.

     But it all means little to the former Yakuza member.

     Hanzo even goes as far as to spit a few times into the carpet around their bed as he gets to his feet and clenches his fists. Only now is his breathing coming just as hard as Jesse’s own had been.

     “God _damn_ , darlin’. Why’d ya have t’ go and do me bad like that…?”

     The audacity for that man to have to question _him_ like Hanzo is the one who has stepped out of line-! If Jesse doesn’t find himself sporting a bruised lip and later caught in an interrogation held by Hanzo, it’d be too much of a mercy on the Japanese man’s part.

     To be merciful is the last thing on Hanzo’s mind.

     Finally, a light is switched on. It’s the nightstand table lamp, the small switch twisted by Hanzo.

     “What-?”

     Only now can he see the ugly bruise inflaming Jesse’s face. More specifically, the bruise is darkest and at its fullest swell at his left eye.

     He’s not even trying to do anything to hide it; the gunslinger’s looking up at him like a miserable puppy. His hand is still between his crotch, massaging the length of his wounded and flagging arousal yet his eyes are on Hanzo. Pitiful and sad.

    _The sheer nerve of this man._

     Not a moment goes to waste and Hanzo stalks towards Jesse, grabbing him by the sweat soaked collar of his black button up shirt (stained by the various drinks he’s had over the night Hanzo notices) and pulling him up close. Even shakes him a few times.

     “Who is this ‘him’, Jesse?”

     “Hanzo, don’t shake me like that. M’ head and belly’s full of alcohol.” The man whines, but he gets exactly the opposite of what he asks for.

     “You have slept with someone else!” Again Jesse’s shaken by Hanzo, then thrown off the bed and landing with an ‘oof’ onto the floor. “And then you tried to get me to-?!” The archer struggles with his words, too driven by fury to think coherently enough. His hands are at his own hair, tugging.

      “Ah tried to get you to taste him, baby.” The sharpshooter is slow with picking himself up, a cringe on his face and an arm rubbing at his chest like he’s been hurt. Yet even then-

     His words hold that very same honey-thick-and-sweet tone that won Hanzo over months ago. Like he’s confident he did nothing wrong and any punishment against him is unjustified.

     Hanzo’s on him in a flash, meeting him back on the ground and sitting atop his chest as his hands are back on that stupid collar to his stupid black button down shirt. Jesse finds himself getting the same look he’s only ever seen directed towards Hanzo’s enemies.

     It’s downright murderous and it’s enough to have the larger of the two swallowing nervously.

     “ _Who_.”

     Suddenly Jesse’s feeling a little less sure of himself, but nowhere near enough to refrain from giving Hanzo the answer he seeks.

     “The commander.” Jesse meets Hanzo’s glare with a calm look of his own, a frown at his lips.

     Hanzo blinks.

     The commander? But does that not mean-?

     “Oh.”

     Oh.

    _Oh._

    Without thinking, Hanzo licks the inside of his mouth.

     “Yeah. ‘Oh.’ Is pretty damn right.”

     But Jesse still cheated on him. With whom he had sex with, with whom he cheated on Hanzo with shouldn’t and most definitely does not matter.

     Justice must still be delivered.

     Hanzo should leave this man; a man who willingly beds others behind the back of their lover is not to be trusted.

     A vision of smooth brown skin and soft black hair comes to Hanzo’s mind.

     A shapely body.

    That very shapely body sitting atop Jesse’s lap, their lips locking and moving together in tandem with obscene wet noises accompanying. 

     “Yeah…yeah I knew you’d like it, darlin’.”

     The vision is gone and instead replaced with the Shimada man’s reality. His briefs have grown uncomfortably tight and the reason behind it is made obvious with Jesse McCree’s hand cupping him through the fabric.

     “I-…” He doesn’t know what to say, his feelings are a conflicting and confusing mess that leaves him speechless. So Jesse speaks for him.

     “You have a thing for our commander.” McCree starts, eyes lidded and his mouth never fully closing; always parted just that little bit. His words are spoken with a clarity all too sudden and that which should be prohibited while he’s so intoxicated. “I don’t blame you, Hanzo. I’ve seen you looking at the man; caught ya looking while I was looking. Probably even more than you’d do.”

     There is far too much thought behind the man’s words for Hanzo to be comfortable with. Even as he lets Jesse hold him by the hips and start dragging him up and down on his barrel chest (dragging Hanzo’s erection over him in a way that strangely feels so much better than anything he’s experienced before).

     “I don’t know what’s going on in that mysterious lil’ head of yours when you do look at him, but I know one thing.”

     A stifled intake of breath is Hanzo’s initial response when Jesse tugs his cock out of his briefs, bringing him closer to his face and huffing hot onto his head with each word. He lets him, feeling the fast paced beat of his heart in both his ears and erection.

     A hand wraps around him, holding him close.

     “You want him.”

     “Jesse-,” Everything feels hot to the Japanese archer. His hands brace his body weight behind himself (on Jesse’s oh so soft and round belly).

     “You want him. I don’t know how you want him; maybe you wanna get a taste of his meat, deep throat him like y’ do me.” Jesse’s pausing every so often to lap at Hanzo’s prick, swiping away the quickly forming trickle and flow of pre-cum. “Maybe you wanna be his submissive, let him fuck your pretty self ‘till you can’t think of nothing but his dick filling you up.”

     “Jesse-…” Hanzo tries again, yet doesn’t know what he’s trying for. He finds himself losing his breath to McCree’s words and ministrations, hips twitching to try and get more of that silky warmth around his straining erection.

     “Maybe you wanna fuck him.” The larger man continues, still limiting Hanzo’s pleasure to a few licks. “Wanna get yourself nice and hard for him, let him bend over for you and present like a good boy.” A sweet kiss to the slit of his head has Hanzo near-choking, another gasp of Jesse’s name on his tongue. “Fuck into him like the crazy animalistic fucker y’ are.” Despite their current situation Jesse still finds it within himself to chuckle at his comparison.

     But he makes up for it quickly by engulfing the first few inches to Hanzo in heat, stroking down the rest with a free hand.

     “ _Yes._ ” Hanzo bites out, eyes shut closed and body tense as his hips jerk forwards almost violently, trying to get more of that molten heat. He can hardly contain himself when Jesse pulls away, almost contemplates holding the cowboy’s head in place and just fucking into his throat at his own brutal pace.

     “Yeah, I know it. You want to fuck him real good, real nice and deep yeah?” His hand keeps moving even without his mouth on Hanzo’s erection, his spit joining Hanzo’s heavy flow of pre-cum in lubricating him. His next words come out slower, deeper than the rest; dripping with sex. “Y’ wanna raw him.”

     “ _Yes_.”

     “Wanna feel how tight he is around you, what those hips would be like in your hands.” A few sweet kisses are delivered.

     “ _Yes._ ” Hanzo throbs.

      “Wanna feel what it’s like t’ bring a man stronger and more important than you to his knees for you to fuck into and enjoy as you please.”

      He’s grabbing for Jesse’s hand, wanting it gone and out of the way so he can fuck into Jesse’s mouth to his own completion, to keep the vivid scene behind his closed eyelids alive. To imagine that he really is already fucking into his own commander.

     It’s not much of a struggle for Jesse to keep him from doing so. He keeps things moving at his own slow, torturous speeds.

     But Hanzo- the spoiled bastard he is-, he keeps fighting to get it his way, to be able to bring himself to his finish when _he_ wants.

     If Hanzo wants to pretend he’s fucking Gabriel, fine. Jesse is more than happy to feed into his illusion.

     He switches their positions, slamming Hanzo into the carpeted floor so he’s lying stomach up. The shock is enough to have him blinking his eyes open, looking up incredulously to Jesse like he can’t believe what he had just done.

     But Jesse continues anyways, tightening his grip on Hanzo’s arousal to the brink of painfully tight. He slides his hand down to the base of his cock, nestled nice against Hanzo’s testicles. Slowly, Jesse moves to sit himself atop Hanzo’s thighs.

     “Well, let me tell ya a little thing, _darling_.” The pet name comes out almost mockingly, making Hanzo look up to Jesse wide eyed at the sudden change in demeanor from the other man. “Gabriel ain’t no pretty lil’ doll y’ can play with.”

     A cry is wrenched from Hanzo when that hand around his cock _squeezes_ tight as Jesse strokes upward, twisting his wrist as he does so.

     “He’s no frail little thing, for better or worse. He’s a fucking SEP soldier, leader of criminals and war heroes alike.”

     “Jesse!” He tries to reach for the other man but gets denied immediately by Jesse grabbing his hands and forcing them back down to the floor, right above Hanzo’s head.

     Hanzo has to grind his teeth together as a spurt of thick liquid makes it out of his cock, coating Jesse’s hand and making the whole ordeal that much more torturous on himself.

     “Gabriel’s a tough guy, and even if he’s letting you fuck into that fat ass of his, he’s gonna do it _his_ way.”

     Hanzo can only pant hard and fast, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he follows along McCree’s words.

     “He’s going to make you _suffer_ for even wanting t’ fuck him. Gonna have you on the floor, maybe the bed-…” The pad of his thumb rubs against the slit to Hanzo’s cockhead. “He’s gonna sit on you _reeeal_ slow like, actin’ like he can’t take you all at first.”

     Jesse huffs and almost seems annoyed.

     “Like he’s not really capable of sittin’ on ya in a heartbeat.”

     Hanzo sees Gabriel atop of him, looking down at him with lidded eyes and parted lips that are practically begging for his cock to slip between and yet- all the same his expression looks so ruggedly professional and not for a second does it let Hanzo forget of Gabriel’s superiority over him.

     An involuntarily sharp whimper leaves Hanzo.

     “He’ll have his hand on your chest, keep you from leanin’ up and kissing him, touching him.” Jesse’s voice starts to strain. He pauses to swallow. “Gonna start riding you nice and slow-like, touching himself like he’s casually using some fuck toy to get off.”

     Hanzo doesn’t know how much longer he can go on with this, he feels _so close_. His mouth is dry and his heart is threatening to break his rib cage. It’s a struggle to hear Jesse over his own racing heartbeat. Once more, Jesse’s name passes his lips, spoken in a quiet gasp.

     “The cocky fucker’ll not be able to look all tough and mighty for long, though-,” Jesse’s own breathing has returned to its previously labored state. He’s watching Hanzo, looking his face over and admiring the red that crawls from his head and down to his chest. Hanzo’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing on it and letting it burn a pretty red and it takes everything for Jesse to resist leaning up and kissing him and taking that bottom lip between his own teeth.

     “He’s gonna start looking down,” Jesse mimics his words, following through with the actions. “Gonna be panting and breathing nice and hard with his eyes closed, and you’re going to start feeling ready to die when those hips of his just start rocking back and forth on your cock like he’s trying to tear the damn thing off’a you.”

     He uses his hand to mimic the description of Gabriel’s fucking, practically strangling Hanzo’s cock in his iron grip and sending thick globs of pre flinging onto Hanzo’s stomach and chest. Though…- Jesse does cheat somewhat and offer the poor man a few rapid strokes here and there to grant him the bit of relief that Gabrel often does not allow Jesse. It seems to be greatly appreciated, if Hanzo’s thrashing and bucking is anything to go by.

     “Yes, yes-!”

     McCree’s eyes fall closed and a shivery sigh escapes him.

     He looks to Hanzo, noting how the man’s eyes are _still_ closed.

     “You wanna fuck him good, Hanzo?”

     “Y-Yes-!”

     Jesse starts to loom over his lover, hovering over his chest and kissing his way up to Hanzo’s ear; where he speaks next with a dangerously low voice.

     “You want Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes, a man who you’re lucky t’ even work for, to fuck himself on your cock like he’s wanted nothing more in his life?”

     A strained groan, then a sob leaves the archer. His begging comes in Japanese.

     And then he cries out. It’s a broken noise interrupted with a shaky gasp as Jesse tightens his fist around the base of Hanzo’s swollen, reddened erection and leaves it there. For the first time since Jesse had started talking up on Hanzo’s fantasies, Hanzo opens his eyes and looks to what he can see of Jesse.

     “But you want me too, don’t ya’ Hanzo?” Jesse doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing. He licks at his lips; hungry. “Sayin’ I’ve got a nice body. Wanting to fuck my legs, my thighs, even m’ damn feet.”

     The quiet chuckle that leaves McCree comes across as dangerous to Hanzo, even with the headshake accompanying.

     “I’ll let ya fuck anything of mine, Hanzo.”

     Jesse looks up to him, eyes dark.

     “But I ain’t letting you fuck my Gabriel.”

     “What…-?” The puppy-hurt and confused look on Hanzo’s face lasts only a second before it’s wiped away and replaced entirely with one of stupid, conflicted pleasure. His teeth are grit, jaw tense and eyes squeezed closed as short little breathless “ah’s” leave him.

     Jesse can feel the veins in Hanzo’s cock throbbing against his skin as he runs his fist up and down, almost punishingly quickly.

     “ _Only I get to fuck Gabriel_.” Jesse growls, nudging the length of his own engorged member against Hanzo’s body.

     “I’m going to fuck him, I’m gonna fuck our commander and _you’re_ gonna be left dealing with your own want for him with only your hand _._ ”

Hanzo’s forgotten how to breathe, finds he can only get air in his lungs through short open-mouthed gasps.

     “Ain’t got no problem with you watching us, though _._ ”

     How Jesse can do all of this to him with one hand holding up the archer’s wrists is beyond him. It feels stupid, stupid how easily he was brought to this state of being, stupid how good Jesse’s hand feels around his erection, and so incredibly stupid how _incapable_ he is of doing anything in this moment. All because Jesse is playing this game of “pretend” with him.

     The muscles in Hanzo’s stomach spasm, his legs coming up and his feet planting firm against the ground as he wordlessly tries to fuck up into Jesse’s fist.

     “In fact, I want ya to watch.” McCree has shifted upwards, sliding the thick meaty girth of his own member against Hanzo’s. He pauses to shudder as his hand wraps around them both and it’s like this that he can feel Hanzo’s rapid pulse that much more intimately. His own heart beat starts to match.

     The muscles in Hanzo’s arms tense as he tries to reach forwards, tries to wrap his arms around Jesse and hold him closer against his body; to feel that soft flesh of his stomach against the taut muscle of his own. To just have Jesse even closer as his orgasm creeps nearer-

     But Jesse doesn’t relent. He keeps his grip on Hanzo’s wrists iron.

     He just keeps _talking_ and _touching_.

     “J-Jesse, Jesse please.” Hanzo finally gets out after a few failed attempts in Japanese. “L-Let…Let me-“

     But the cowboy just shakes his head and continues on like he didn’t hear Hanzo, dragging the heavy swell of his balls against Hanzo’s own. He stops to cup them together, grabbing hold of Hanzo’s unshaved own and massaging them, grinning lazy when the body below him _seizes_ and starts gasping and swallowing every breath.

     “Watch me, Hanzo.” Plush lips press against the soft sweaty skin of Hanzo’s cherry red neck. “Watch me fuck what you can’t.” The weight of Jesse’s erection is heavy on Hanzo’s, bigger and leaking all over where their stomachs meet, making the slide of their cocks together that much hotter, that much wetter-

     Hanzo thinks of his Blackwatch Commander’s thighs dripping with McCree’s slick, that ruddy cockhead disappearing and reappearing between shapely brown thighs.

     The throb of Jesse’s cock as he pumps into Gabriel.

     The way their bodies would move together, how fucking big they’d look together, how blissed out his commander would look getting fucked out by Jesse’s bull-thick cock yet looking at _him_ all the while and-

     “Oh God.” Hanzo cries.

     “Y’ want me to fuck our commander, Hanzo?” The question comes sweet, a sharp contrast to the way Jesse ruts against the smaller cock trapped between their bodies and the hand he uses to play with Hanzo’s swollen testicles.

     “Wanna sit aside and be good and watch while the commander gets fucked by your boyfriend? Touch yourself and think about how you know how good my cock feels in you, how good it must feel for Gabriel, but to never-”  

     The next buck rocks Hanzo’s body against the carpet floor, burning his back.

     “-ever get to experience what it feels like to be in him? Hm?”

     A meek ‘yes’ leaves Hanzo, his stomach tight and his heart beat in his arousal.

     Their lips meet together in a kiss too soft for Hanzo to comprehend. Jesse whispers.

     “Go ahead and get my dick nice and wet for Gabriel, Hanzo.”

     With a shout, Hanzo does just that.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanzo wants sum fuck.
> 
> this is the first time that hanzo's probably not been allowed to have something he wants during sex w/jesse, or in general at all. of course the dummy's gonna get hard from that. also that ending amuses me because jesse's asking hanzo to get his dick slick with cum like the dumb cowboy doesn't leak more than an open faucet when he's hard

**Author's Note:**

> get ready to rumbleeeee. hope you guys enjoyed, ive been excited to write this fic up since forever and even started drawing fanart for it weeks before i actually got to writing the damn thing lol
> 
> anyways hanzo loves beefy boys


End file.
